


sandbox

by waltermitty1



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltermitty1/pseuds/waltermitty1
Summary: Work CSS testing





	

Zootopia Police Department

@ZPD

SOUND OF GUNFIRE: Oak Street Secondary School, units O/S, stay away from area ^CLAW

Lena Lion

@xXPridexx

SHOOTING AT THE SCHOOL STAY AWAY

Zootopia News Network

@ZNN

Breaking: Shots fired at local high school

OmarC

@OmarC

They just shot a cop #OakStreetSS


End file.
